I said I was sorry
by Stroma
Summary: SG-1 are on their way back to the Gate after another mission took an unusual turn.


I said I was sorry.

This is a Stargate SG-1 fic with Jack and Daniel behaving like father and son.

Spanking in this, if you don't like please don't read.

"Ouch! Will you stop it Jack. I've said I was sorry," Daniel said.

"Nope, don't think I will."

"Ow!"

"I think O'Neill is very unhappy with Daniel Jackson, Captain Carter," Teal'c said.

"Yes, it certainly looks like that," Sam agreed so glad that it wasn't her O'Neill was angry with.

"Please Jack, take it off me. I promise I won't...."

"Promise? Not a word you seem to know the meaning of, funny that with you being a linguist," Jack said sarcastically.

"I do know the meaning," Daniel protested loudly.

"You do? That means you just don't like carrying out my orders then."

"No, it wasn't like that Jack. You know that. Now you're just being annoying," Daniel stopped.

"Annoying?" Jack said his voice getting louder. "Funny I distinctly remember me saying don't touch anything and you promising not to. Am I wrong?" he dared Daniel to disagree.

Daniel really didn't want to answer that. "I didn't expect anything to happen."

"You never do, that's why I told you not to touch anything."

"It was just a stone," Daniel said. "What harm......"

"Are you trying to tell me, with all the experience we've had you couldn't see the danger?" Jack said.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"I WANT YOU TO LISTEN TO ME, I WANT YOU TO DO AS YOU'RE TOLD."

"I'M NOT MILITARY, JACK."

"So you keep saying," he said in a quieter voice.

"WILL YOU TAKE THIS DAMN THING OFF ME?" Daniel said stamping his foot angrily on the ground.

"Nope. Let's go, we're holding up Carter and Teal'c."

"Ow!"

"Just a little reminder of who's in charge." Daniel glared at him.

"You're not being fair," Daniel threw himself to the ground. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU TAKE THIS THING OFF ME." He pointed to the leather harness the village chief had given Jack. It looked like a harness a toddler would wear.

"Oh I think you are unless you want me to put you over my knee and spank your butt."

"What? You wouldn't."

"Want to try me?"

"No!" Daniel stood up quickly as Jack went towards him. "But can't you take it off please."

"Nope rules on this planet state that all children under 5 wear one of these while out of the village. It's to keep them safe."

"I'm not under 5."

"You sure look it."

"But....."

"And whose fault is it that you look 5 and I look 30."

"Mine Jack. Okay I shouldn't have touched it, I get it I do. At least you didn't de age to a child."

"That was just luck Danny. If I had been standing closer at the time that blue light came out of the stone, I'd be younger too. Now let's get you home and let Janet have a look at you."

"I already told you it'll wear off in a couple of weeks. Tomas said they use it all the time."

"I want to be sure. I trust Janet."

Jack tugged at the harness and pulled Daniel towards him.

"Will you stop doing that?" Daniel said.

"Think I might get one of these made for when you grow up."

"You had better be joking," Daniel said horrified.

"No, think it might just keep you in line."

Daniel did what all 5 year olds would do he started to cry. Jack felt awful, he was just teasing. He bent down to comfort Daniel, letting go of the harness lead. Daniel stood up quickly knocking Jack on the nose, he fell on his backside in the dirt. "What the heck?" Jack said.

Daniel took off running to get to Teal'c. He knew his best friend would take this damn thing off him. He managed five steps before he was scooped up by Jack. "I've had enough of your behaviour today."

"Put me down Jack." He wriggled as hard as he could but Jack had a firm grip on him.

"Teal'c, Carter we'll meet you at the Gate. Danny and I are going to have a little talk about doing as we're told."

"Yes sir," Sam said walking off with Teal'c.

He carried Daniel over to a fallen tree and sat down. He put Daniel on his feet beside him. Daniel looked at his face, there was a small trickle of blood coming from his nose. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well unfortunately I'm going to mean to hurt you," he lifted Daniel over his knees and smacked him hard 5 times.

Daniel let out a yell more of surprise than anything else at the first smack. Teal'c and Sam heard it as they walked away.

"Do you think we should go back?" Sam asked.

"No! I think Daniel Jackson is getting exactly what he deserves." Another yell was heard. They proceeded on to the Gate.

"I hate you," Daniel said as Jack put him back on his feet. "You have no right to do this," he sniffed wiping at the tears running down his cheek.

Jack pulled him into a hug. "And I happen to love you and I am quite prepared to do anything that's needed to keep you safe. I've lost one son, I don't intend to lose another. Next time I tell you not to touch something I expect you to obey because you might not like the consequences."

"A son?" Daniel said incredulously.

"Yes." He gave Daniel another hug and handed him a hankie. "Now let's go home, you've still got to face Janet and General Hammond. Don't think he's going to be too happy with you either."

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"I don't really hate you."

"I know. Come on, let's go." He put his hand down for Daniel to take.

Daniel hoped General Hammond wouldn't like Jack's way of dealing with a 5 year old, that would suck. Maybe he'd better listen to Jack from now on. That couldn't be difficult. He looked down. What an interesting stone.

The End


End file.
